


La nuda essenza dell'amore

by AnninaR



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Missing in Action, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Complice la visione dello Hobbit sono tornata al mio primo amore. Ho iniziato a scrivere ruolando Thorin, questo personaggio così imperfetto da renderlo un eroe a metà.Questa storia la divido in tre parti, ma poteva essere postata anche tutta.Quali sono i pensieri di Thorin davanti alla porta di Erebor nel momento in cui perde la sua terra natia, quando la riconquista e alla fine quando muore guardandola dall'alto di ColleCorvo?Triste, molto triste, con un accenno di slash e non è una ThorinXBilboLa storia non è editata o betata spero solo in piccoli errori, nel caso fatemi sapere
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Thorin's Company
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitolo I

**Author's Note:**

> Io sono così se non la scrivo non trovo pace.  
> Ora che è scritta ritorno alle mie Hanaru/RuHana che in tanti aspettate il seguito. Però avevo bisogno di scrivere di questo personaggio, per il legame profondo che ho con lui.

**Sessantanni** **prima**

Doveva essere una mattina come tante, invece quel giorno avrebbe mutato ogni cosa. Trasformando i canti gioiosi dei nani in filastrocche di morte. Gli sarebbe piaciuto saper leggere i segnali della disfatta, nel vento caldo e secco che spirava da nord. Nella pazzia di Thror, sempre più legato al oro che scorreva nelle viscere della montagna. Un fiume di metallo prezioso che aveva reso sterile la volontà ferrea di suo nonno, corrodendola e facendola a pezzi. Ma non aveva saputo farlo, sebbene fosse giunta alle sue orecchie la voce dell’irrequietezza dei draghi. Cieco e sordo, rinchiuso nella fortezza dei suoi pensieri da cui l’avevano strappato a forza gli scricchiolii sinistri della montagna. Un preludio di attesa prima della fine del loro regno. Aveva provato a resistere, schierando le armate naniche a protezione della porta, ma la sua forza era nulla in confronto a quella di Smaug. Un drago sputa fuoco, contro un nano munito solo della sua spada. Avrebbero riso in molti sentendo quella storia. Avrebbero pianto in tanti il ricordo della disfatta del popolo di Durin, piegato dalla pazzia di un re che non aveva saputo proteggerli.

«Thorin! Erebor è persa, dobbiamo fuggire. Non possiamo uccidere il drago, non da soli!»

Fermo sulla soglia, del grande portone in frantumi, osservava le fiamme che ardevano bruciando ciò che un tempo era la sua casa. La terra natia da cui veniva strappato senza possibilità d’appello. La bile gli invase lo stomaco e l’odore, il lezzo forte e penetrante, di carne bruciata sembrava soffocarlo bloccandogli il respiro in gola. La cenere volteggiava posandosi a terra, un mantello a coprire i corpi freddi e immobili. Il sangue, rosso carminio, del suo popolo dissetava di morte le aride lande rendendole sterili di vita. In quello scenario di guerra la Montagna Solitaria risaltava quale macabro trofeo e lui dinnanzi alla devastazione, un misero perdente a cui non era concesso nemmeno la requie di una lacrima.

I lamenti dei nani, unito alle urla degli uomini di Dale, erano il canto di sacrificio voluto e dovuto al vincitore. L’usurpatore che adesso sedeva sul trono dei suo avi. Il carnefice che avrebbe banchettato con le anime rimaste intrappolate nella montagna, per poi riposare su un tesoro maledetto per l’eternità. Beffandosi di chi avrebbe rivoluto indietro la sua casa, anche pagando tributo con la propria vita.

Thorin chiuse gli occhi, come aveva potuto permettere tutto quello? Perché non aveva protetto quanto di più caro gli avevano donato gli dei? Quelle semplici domande gli aprirono gli occhi e le convinzioni crollarono lasciando a terra le macerie della sua cecità. Lo aveva visto quello che stava accadendo a Thror, e invece di aiutarlo era preso da faccende personali che avevano oscurato il suo giudizio. Uno sciocco, ecco cos'era stato e la disfatta non era altro che il prezzo da pagare. Un prezzo troppo alto e in giusto per qualunque peccatore.

«Dobbiamo andare Thorin, restare qui a combattere non servirà a niente. Nessuno verrà in nostro aiuto. Né le famiglie che giurarono di accorrere in nostra protezione. Né gli elfi che voltano le spalle alla battaglia.»

Per un piccolo istante osservò il promontorio, sopra la valle, gli immortali stavano lentamente tornando nelle loro terre senza voltarsi indietro. Forse arroccati sull'odio di un torto subito o semplicemente sordi al dolore altrui. Creature di luce, così venivano chiamati, mai come in quel momento gli parvero portatori di tetra ombra. Non li condannava per quella fuga dalla battaglia. I nani erano sempre stati soli. Soli! In fondo non si nasce e muore da soli? Perché doveva chiedere un aiuto esterno? Perché prostrasti e pregare chi restava indifferente dinnanzi a una simile carneficina? No, Thorin non si sarebbe abbassato a tanto. Gli avevano insegnato che era un guerriero e doveva combattere. Combattere? Per cosa potevano ancora battersi? Per riprendersi la loro terra natia dalle fauci di un drago sputa fuoco? Oppure per l’oro maledetto che avrebbe di nuovo corroso il loro animo?

Sembrava un’idea così assurda tornare all'interno della montagna, eppure la stava accarezzando dal momento in cui aveva visto Smaug tuffassi nei tesori stipati da suo nonno. Poteva varcare di nuovo la soglia, brandire la spada e morire per riavere ciò che gli era di diritto o solo per un ultimo disperato tentativo. Tentare l’impresa non per le ricchezze o l’oro di Erebor, ma solo per poter camminare ancora tra quelle pareti di marmo verde e assaporare il profumo di muschio di cui erano pregne. La sua casa, il caldo abbraccio dove aveva vissuto fin dalla nascita. Non desiderava altro. Non voleva battersi per altro. Perché non c’era altro nella sua vita.

Aveva sperato che il tempo non indurisse il suo cuore, dopo il dolore patito. Questo Aulë glielo aveva concesso. Il cuore piangeva lacrime di sangue all'idea di lasciare la sua amata montagna. Alcuni nascono per appartenere al mondo. Altri per appartenere a qualcuno. Ma lui era nato per appartenere alla Montagna Solitaria e a ciò che aveva vissuto in quelle sale. Apparteneva a quei meandri bui, poco conosciuti, che gli avevano permesso di vivere l’amore. Qualcosa che non credeva potesse essere destinato a un nano. Non a un nano cocciuto e diffidente come lui.

La fitta arrivò forte al centro del petto, lì dove il cuore batteva pompando il sangue. Quell'organo che in qualche modo aveva preso a martellare in maniera differente appena i loro occhi si erano incrociati. Un effimero istante li aveva uniti, di cui custodiva gelosamente ricordo, per poi condurli all'incomprensione.

L’amore non erano mai esistito prima di incontrarlo. Amava la sua patria e la sua famiglia, un sentimento forte. Ma l’amore, quello decantato nei grandi poemi, era solo una sciocca favola della buonanotte. Cos'era poi l’amore? Tormento e allegria, passione e dolore, perdersi e prendersi, gioia e agonia. Indefinibile. Talmente devastante da annebbiare ogni onore e lealtà. Un palpito al cuore che solo lui gli aveva scatenato dentro. Forse perché simili, sebbene l’aspetto e i modi di essere fossero opposti. L’anima era identica. Possedeva lo stesso profumo e scia, si amalgamavano insieme creando un unico fatto di silenzi e sospiri.

Thorin non conosceva, a quel tempo, cosa volesse dire darsi con l’anima e il cuore. Non sapeva cosa significasse domare se stessi e legarsi per la vita a qualcuno, era stata la dannazione posta sulla sua strada a insegnarglielo con la sua caparbietà. Una lezione, lenta e dolorosa, che li aveva spinti lontano l’uno dall'altro. Perché quando l’amore viaggia su sentiero disastrato da incomprensioni, poteva solo portare alla distruzione. Nulla gli restava di loro, solo le pareti verdi di Erebor che gelosamente custodivano le risate e la passione. Eppure anche quello gli veniva strappato via, lasciandolo privo di conforto.

Sentì Train tirarlo indietro, voleva portarlo lontano e fuggire prima che il drago uscisse dalla montagna per finire quanto iniziato. Prima che la disperazione spingesse il suo discendente a un’azione inutile. Ricacciò indietro il dolore, doveva essere forte. Un principe non può permettersi il lusso di crollare e piangere come il più stupido dei fanciulli, solo perché un mostro crudele gli aveva tolto l’ultimo legame con la persona amata.

Sospirò cercando di scuotersi. Soprattutto di allontanare quei tormenti che non lo avrebbero aiutato a ritrovare la forza. Doveva sotterrarli lì nello scempio di quel giorno di morte. Chiudere le strade che conducevano a un gesto folle, per pura voglia di non perdere pareti spoglie ma piene di ricordi.

«Thorin dobbiamo andare.»

«Andare dove? Guarda i sopravvissuti, non abbiamo nulla con noi. Ovunque andremo saremo etichettati come il popolo della rovina.»

«Non potevamo prevederlo…»

«Invece sì! Sono mesi che ti dico che l’avidità ci avrebbe condotto a questo. Guarda con i tuoi occhi la fine di un popolo una volta grande e potete. Siamo inginocchio! Nessuno aprirà a noi le porte, nessuna delle famiglie che ha giurato di venire in nostro soccorso!»

«Gli elfi…»

«Gli elfi? Thranduil ci ha voltato le spalle richiamando il suo esercito. Nemmeno la morte di uomini e nani ha piegato il suo orgoglio ferito. Credi che voglia aiutarci? Vuoi bussare alla sua porta vedertela sbattere in faccia?»

Il dolore si fece sentire ancora più forte. Li aveva percepiti addosso quegli occhi, conosceva la loro carezza ammaliatrice e beffarda eppure nessun gesto era giunto da lui. Niente erano prima. Niente erano adesso. Niente sarebbero stato in futuro. Il loro tempo era finito prima ancora di iniziare e quel rifiuto al suo richiamo di soccorso non lasciava alcuno spiraglio di riconciliazione. Abbassò il capo per quell'ammissione involontaria di un ritorno che aveva sempre rinnegato di desiderare. Una rabbia feroce gli scosse le membra, odiava sentirsi debole. Odiava il modo in cui LUI riusciva a renderlo debole.

Thorin alzò la testa, mai si sarebbe piegato davanti a chi lo rifiutava. Non avrebbe implorato ancora. Toccava a lui portare sulle spalle il peso della sconfitta e forse un giorno curare la ferita inferta dall'avidità dei suoi padri.

Ora erano costretti a un passo indietro e a vagabondare per le Terre Selvagge in cerca di un luogo da chiamare casa. Avrebbe speso fino all'ultima goccia del suo sangue per dare pace e prosperità alla sua gente. Avrebbe donato il suo cuore a quelle povere anime in lacrime, ricacciando indietro le proprie proteggendo e amando ognuna di loro sino alla morte. Fino al giorno in cui sarebbe tornato di fronte a quella porta per reclamare la sua terra natia.

Continua


	2. Capitolo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con l'ultima parte :)  
> Grazie a chi la leggerà <3

**Sessantanni** **dopo**

L’impresa era compiuta, sebbene mancasse ancora una cosa per renderla completa. Smaug doveva morire. Finché il regno della bestia non sarebbe giunto alla sua fine, lui non poteva reclamare Erebor.

Erebor, la sua montagna era a pochi passi. Tetra e vuota. Spoglia e immobile. Una desolazione durata anni a cui sperava di aver messo fine una volta per tutte. Spingere quel lucertolone fuori dal territorio dei nani non era stato facile, ma essere di nuovo tra le pareti di marmo verde gli aveva dato la forza per combatterlo. Non aveva arretrato di un solo passo, l’aveva giurato: morire combattendo. Era un guerriero e come tale non si sarebbe mai arreso di fronte a un nemico, per quanto coriaceo. Quante possibilità di vittoria aveva alla partenza di riconquistare il suo regno? Poche, talmente poche che quasi nessuno della sua famiglia aveva voluto appoggiarlo. Ora avrebbero dovuto ricredersi. Scommetteva che appena in possesso del gioiello del re sarebbero accorsi per avere la parte del premio. Illusi, nessuno poteva aspirare a mettere le mani sulla ricchezza del suo popolo. Apparteneva solo a loro a costo di entrare in guerra per difenderlo. Chiuse gli occhi scacciando quel malsano pensiero. Come poteva essere così cinico proprio in quel momento, quando l’ombra della morte volava su Esgaroth. Anime già profondamente provate da stenti e rovina. No, non doveva essere sentimentale: una vittoria esige sempre un perdente, per quanto crudele poteva apparire non avrebbe permesso alla pena di sopraffarlo.

Arroccati, sulla sommità delle torri, osservavano il lago brillare sotto le sferzate di fuoco del drago. Le urla giungevano loro, come la campana che suonava distruzione. Ancora una volta un regno degli uomini periva a causa loro. Prima era stata l’avidità di suo nonno, ora toccava a Thorin il compito del carnefice. Doveva restare sordo ai lamenti se voleva riavere il trono che gli spettava. Trono? Oro? Potere? Nulla di ciò era mai stata Erebor in quegli anni di lontananza. Un solo pensiero lo aveva tormentato. Una sola causa l’aveva spinto a compiere l’impresa. Sciocco. Uno stupido sognatore risvegliato crudelmente nel regno degli elfi. Risvegliato dal solo immortale in grado di dannarlo.

Il profumo di quella notte invernale scese nel suo animo placando con respiro del vento, freddo e odoroso di neve, la tempesta scatenata dai ricordi. Subdoli ricordi comparsi quando, ancora una volta, l’aveva avuto di fronte. Non più amanti legati dalla passione ma nemici che serbavano nella loro memoria un passato da cancellare sotto crudeli parole di sopraffazione. Cosa c’era in fondo a quelle iridi quando gli aveva intimato di non entrare nella montagna? Non era riuscito a leggere quegli opali di stelle, forse per la prima volta aveva toccato con mano il muro eretto tra loro anni fa. Eppure, nel silenzio della prigionia, il sapore di un bacio d’addio lo conserva sulle labbra. Percepiva il suo profumo sulla pelle. Lo custodiva dentro di sé, come una catena invisibile che l’avrebbe ricondotto continuamente a quei giorni di passione assoluta.

Patetico nano indegno della sua discendenza. Erebor era lì da prendere e come un bambino inesperto seguitava a corrodere il suo cuore dietro un amore morto e sepolto. Proprio come sessantanni prima, quando invece di aiutare i bisognosi era rimasto a osservare le macerie della sua casa pensando a lui.

Un tempo così lontano. Il tempo scorreva inesorabilmente: anni, mesi, giorni. Quell'incidere inarrestabile poteva sentilo sulla pelle, non più un giovane principe ma quasi un vecchio sul viale del tramonto. Un re che faceva ritorno alla sua terra, senza sapere quanto avrebbe potuto goderne dei suoi immensi tesori. Cosa sarebbe rimasto della sua impresa, se avesse condiviso con altri quanto faticosamente riconquistato? Solo un giorno che il suo popolo avrebbe festeggiato per l’eternità. Presto in molti si sarebbero presentati alla sua porta arrogando pretese assurde pur di poter avere ricchezza, doveva impedirlo a costo di scendere in guerra.

«È caduto. Smaug è morto.» La voce di Bilbo lo riportò al presente.

«I corvi stanno tonando alla Montagna.»

Thorin scese di corsa dal promontorio, voleva stare da solo. Ritrovare la gioia di essere a casa e quei ricordi diventati così effimeri. Camminò lentamente tra i corridoi vuoti e solitari, devastazione e morte impregnavano la montagna. Le mura tanto desiderate gli diedero un senso di abbandono. Così tanto smisurato desiderio di tornare a casa per poi scoprire che non sentiva più di appartenerle. Quella non era più casa sua. Rigettava indietro la verità per non doverla vedere, ma sapeva perfettamente dov'era il luogo per lui chiamato casa. Non doveva compiere passi troppo lontani per raggiungerlo. Una fortezza che non poteva più tentare di espugnare. Forse per questo faceva male la verità... disillusione delle speranze, sorrisi, lacrime versate, promesse e sogni in cui si era perso con l'anima e il corpo. Per cosa? Per chi? Per l’amore nato dentro un cuore che credeva inviolabile. Per una passione sfrenata. Per il battito furioso nel petto al tormento dell’animo che aveva vissuto ogni attimo senza remore o rimpianto. Una totale presa sul suo essere, talmente forte che ancora poteva sentirne il laccio stretto al cuore.

Sospirò stringendo i pugni, sembravano così stupidi quei pensieri: amare e soffrire, percepire la lacerazione profonda di un qualcosa che finisce e sparisce. Ma dopo la consapevolezza della fine cosa restava? Dolore, cicatrici da sanare e sentimenti stracciati come vestiti vecchi da buttare.

Ecco cos'era l’amore tanto decantato dai poeti: uno straccio vecchio da buttare per uno nuovo da indossare. Lui però non era uno straccio vecchio. Lui era il re sotto la montagna. Lui possedeva il regno più ricco della Terra di Mezzo, tutti si sarebbero inginocchiati al suo cospetto anche colui che l’aveva messo da parte.

Con furia ceca raggiunse la sala del tesoro. Oro. Un mare d’oro in cui affogare ogni dispiacere. Ogni ricordo di malati sentimenti. Quanto inutile poteva essere l’amore? Un re non sospira nell'ombra in attesa di un gesto. Un re comanda e viene esaudito in ogni pretesa. Un passo leggero anticipò la voce amica.

«Thorin sei andato via di corsa, perché?» Lo guardò, non aveva mai visto di buon occhio lo hobbit eppure si era dimostrato un amico fedele. Un compagno con cui condividere le sventure del viaggio. «Non sei felice? L’impresa è compiuta. Sei tornato a casa.»

Ritornato a casa… quanto si sbagliava lo scassinatore. Non era mai stato così lontano da casa. «Casa? Come la tua, Bilbo? Un luogo da cui ti sei separato a fatica ma a cui sentirai sempre di appartenere. Un posto dove tornare e dove nessuno ti butterà mai fuori. Ami la tua casa?»

«Si! Quello è il luogo dove conservo i miei ricordi. Dove ho vissuto da quando sono nato. Come potrei non amarla?»

«Ho imparato una cosa nel mio girovagare senza un tetto sulla testa. Non sono le pareti, i mobili o le suppellettili i luoghi dove conserviamo i ricordi. Forse è tornare in questo posto… quello che credevo di trovare e invece è svanito che mi rende malinconico. Però so per certo che sono le persone i luoghi in cui riponiamo i nostri ricordi. Quelle a cui siamo più profondamente legati. Quelle con cui abbiamo riso e giocato. Quelle che abbiamo amato. Quelle che il destino ci costringe a dimenticare.» Il dolore si fece sentire di nuovo, forte e improvviso da togliergli il fiato. Possibile che nemmeno la vittoria riuscisse a chiudere quella strada impervia che conduceva dal suo odiato elfo. Odiato sì, perché poteva solo provare quel sentimento ora. Non aspettava altro di vederselo davanti. Voleva piegare la sua alterigia, spingerlo a soffrire come soffriva lui.

«Perché dici questo? Ascoltami questo posto è strano e rende anche te strano.» Gli sorrise, voleva stare da solo e pensare. «Thorin?»

«Le ricchezze di mio nonno hanno sempre spaventato chiunque. La sua mente è stata corrosa da tutto questo oro e io… io sono il re. Ma mastro scassinatore non sono Thror la mia volontà è ferrea, non temere per me.»

Lo lasciò a fissare la sua schiena, mentre si allontanava. L’Arkenstone si trovava sotto quel cumulo di monete e preziosi, l’avrebbe trovata e posta nuovamente sul trono dei suoi padri. Per poi incoronarsi quale re sotto la montagna.

Oro… oro… oro… un immenso mare d’oro fin dove occhio poteva scorgerlo e lui ne era il solo padrone. Affascinato osservo con cupidigia ogni singola moneta, il canto di sirena che rilasciavano lo avvolgeva obliando ogni altro pensiero. Si sentiva leggero, dopo mesi passati tra mille preoccupazioni e tormenti amorosi l’animo era quieto. In mezzo a quel luccichio tutto perdeva forma, neppure i suoi capelli dorati riuscivano a rivaleggiare con la brillantezza di quelle gemme. Così era quella la sensazione provata da suo nonno? L’immane bisogno di contare ogni singolo pezzo, di stringerlo tra le mani per sentirne il peso. Thorin scosse la testa con forza, stava precipitando nella pazzia. Non aveva sempre gridato che non era come Thror, che nessuna ricchezza di Erebor poteva rivaleggiare con le sue pareti di marmo verde. Eppure tutto svaniva lasciando il posto a un desiderio di smisurato potere. Un potere che non recava con sé dolore. Voleva seguirlo, conoscere il gusto della vera forza non data dall'amore ma dall'essere unico padrone di ricchezze.

Cadeva inesorabile verso un tetro buco da cui nessuno poteva farlo uscire. Conosceva la malattia, aveva visto quanto fosse distruttiva. Rendeva sordi e ciechi di fronte a qualunque parola di conforto. Arrivando a diffidare di chi si considerava amico o familiare. Dunque questa era la fine stabilita per la sua famiglia, dopo di lui sarebbe toccato a Fili? Kili? Chi avrebbe potuto non cedere alla malia dell’oro? Non lui di certo che ormai ne era completamente preda.

Dovera rinchiusa la sua volontà? In quale antro oscuro era stata segregata, rendendolo un burattino nelle maglie della pazzia? Qualcosa premeva per ritornare alla luce… _tu sei cambiato…_ Bilbo glielo aveva gridato in faccia senza timore o paura, tentando di risvegliare una coscienza sopita dal desiderio di potere. Thorin però non lo aveva ascoltato. Era così piacevole essere il guardiano del tesoro, perché rischiare la vita quando altri lo stavano facendo al suo posto? Cosa contavano quelle misere vite al cospetto di tali ricchezze? Niente. Perché correre in aiuto di chi anni prima glielo aveva negato? Che morisse anche lui con tutta la sua stirpe, non si sarebbe mosso dal suo trono.

_Tu sei cambiato…_ Ancora quelle tre parole. Un mantra che si ripeteva nella testa per riportarlo indietro. Indietro dove c’era solo dolore e consapevolezza di una fine vicina. Lo sentiva dentro che, varcata la porta di Erebor, non avrebbe più fatto ritorno.

_Tu sei cambiato… Io non sono come mio nonno…_ Quante volte l’aveva gridato, tante quante in gioventù cercava in ogni modo di risvegliare Thror dal suo torpore. Chi avrebbe risvegliato lui ora? Nessuno della sua famiglia ormai arresa a vederlo perdere la ragione. Non Bilbo, scacciato con la promessa di ucciderlo se fosse rimasto nella compagnia. Non l’immortale amato che forse stava combattendo per cercare di dare un futuro a quelle terre. Sentì in suo corpo sciogliersi, come se l’oro intorno a lui lo stesse inghiottendo per mettere fine alla sua agonia. Arrancava in cerca di un appiglio inesistente. Voleva tornare alla luce, abbandonare le tetre ombre che lo stavano sopraffacendo e alla fine vinse la lotta con se stesso. Gettò lontano la corona sulla sua testa. Non era mai stato re e mai lo sarebbe stato.

Nella sua vita aveva preso decisioni impensabili con una razionalità da lasciare allibito anche se stesso. Era la sua vita e molte volte non aveva saputo gestirla adeguatamente. Spesso aveva pensato che il dolore sarebbe stato un giusto sentiero di pace, rinunciando a lottare per non doverlo affrontare. Dimenticando che lottare fa parte della vita e lui come uno stupido aveva smesso di combatterla. Stretto nella morsa di un passato di dolore, di volti amici lontani o che gli avevano voltato le spalle. Persone in cui riponeva fiducia viste cambiare. Forse… Forse era stato da solo a imporsi il vuoto intorno e non il contrario, ma a volte bisogna raschiare il fondo per ritrovare la luce e capire che nella vita siamo soli, ma si può sempre contare su chi sceglie di percorrerla con noi dandoci un appiglio per non smarrire nel dolore.

Così scese in battaglia, sfidando le orde nere dell’inferno al fianco di Dain, degli elfi e degli uomini. Thorin sapeva che per mettere la parola fine doveva tagliare la testa del serpente. ColleCorvo divenne lo scenario della fine della sua dinastia. Prima Fili, morente dinnanzi ai suoi occhi senza che potesse fare nulla per salvarlo. Kili forse era ancora vivo, sebbene non confidasse molto in quella speranza. Lui invece lottava sulla cascata che bagnava la sua Erebor, da solo contro un mostro troppo forte. Una lotta che lo vide primeggiare per pura fortuna. Forse per questo, quando l’aveva visto sprofondare nell'acqua ghiacciata, la vittoria gli aveva fatto abbassare la guardia. Ora guardava il suo nemico giurato e sapeva di non avere scampo, poteva solo compiere un ultimo gesto. 

Nonostante tutto sorrise. A volte si ha bisogno di momenti per ricordare. Ricordare chi siamo, da dove veniamo e cosa ci ha resi quello che siamo. Le sconfitte. Le vittorie. Il dolore. Ricordare cosa ci siamo lasciai alle spalle. Chi abbiamo lasciato indietro o abbandonato per destino o scelta. Perché a un certo punto nella vita si diventa immagine sbiadita e sussurro lontano di un passato ormai perduto. Non è sempre rimpianto quella scia che ogni tanto torna indentro. Ma anche un sorriso malinconico di qualcosa che non esiste più. Lacrime di gioia vissuta per quello che abbiamo avuto e perso per sempre. Il dolore provato, che come cicatrici resta nell'animo a ricordarci di quanto la vita porti a soffrire. Dei sentieri pieni di spine superati per poter essere felici e alla fine di questo viaggio, di questa giostra dei sentimenti chiamata la vita, restava lei. La nera signora ad attenderti e a cui molte volte si tende la mano per raggiungerla.

Thorin le avrebbe teso la mano, nella speranza di dare futuro alla sua stirpe. Il freddo della lama lo sentì nel profondo. Una lacerazione di morte a pagamento della fine del quel mostro che ora lo guardava incredulo.

Aveva vinto. Aveva vinto sulla pazzia, il dolore e Azog. Poteva osservare la Montagna Solitaria dall'alto, presto la battaglia sarebbe terminata in un’amara vittoria ma prima avrebbe spirato l’ultimo respiro.

Cadde sul ghiaccio spesso, sotto di sé percepiva l’acqua scorrere. Il cielo finalmente rischiarava pronto ad accogliere la sua anima ora in pace.

Non c’era rimpianto, forse solo il desiderio di rivedere un volto amato ma… si nasce soli, si muore soli. Un movimento al suo fianco. No, non era solo. L’amico di quella avventura gli avrebbe tenuto la mano, voleva salutarlo e chiedergli scusa, fino suo addio.

Fine


End file.
